


Tokyo rift

by Whimsical_spirit



Series: Love for tfree [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Family Issues, Group Marriage, Hopeful Ending, Legal polyamory, Married Life, Other, Polyamory, References to Illness, Sam and Lena fuck up, She's a good smart lady, This Alex doesn't cope with drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsical_spirit/pseuds/Whimsical_spirit
Summary: Our married, or rather 'partnered' trio have their first bump on the road
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Love for tfree [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130888
Kudos: 27





	Tokyo rift

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look who the cat dragged in. It's me!  
> Hey, pals)
> 
> I'm happy to be back (sort of). This January transformed from _'I don't write because I celebrate'_ to _'I don't write because I barely survive'_ in a blink of an eye. I struggled with writing this whole month, especially being unable to figure out how to write what I want for my main AgentCorp WIP _'ITASOTMATD'_. So I'm sorry not sorry for not updating or posting anything new. I intend to finish my Lextra fic _'She made me see colours'_ in next couple of days, and then I'll take another plunge into _'ITASOTMATD'_. 
> 
> **Author's note:** I've renamed the first fic of the series into _'New star in the constellation'_ to name the whole series _'Love for tfree'_. So if you see a familiar fic for this trio with the name you haven't seen - that would be it.
> 
>  _Every mistake in this fic is mine. English is not my native tongue, so... if you are up for editing, reach out to me in the comments section or in the social media I'll mention below_.

Having a tight sleeping schedule sucks for most people, but not to Alex Danvers. Sleeping from 1am to 4am, work from 5am to 1pm, sleep again from 3pm to 6 pm – that’s the rhythm of her life. It is incredibly important for her to both take care of her health thus staying away from sunlight and maintain her relationship with two gorgeous Chiefs of LCorp thus having free time to spend with them. The scientist is immensely proud of the schedule she developed four months into relationship with the ‘Luthrias’, but weekends are weekends, so she either sleeps in or doesn't take her day portion of nap. Just like today. 

Alex Danvers wakes up barely an hour into her daytime sleep. Yep, she is definitely going to bed earlier today. But there's nothing she can do, so the redhead decides to put her clothes on, have a cup of coffee and join whatever shenanigans Sam and Lena had planned in her absence. 

A sleepy toned figure exits the room in the far end of the corridor and starts for the kitchen in the open area at the other end of said corridor. She passes a guest room, another bathroom, her gym and abruptly stops after the 2nd guest room hearing familiar voices from the home office her girlfriends share. It's not the voices themselves let's stop the Danvers woman though, but the topic of their discussion. 

“In which of the wards is our future apartment situated? I can't pretend to know Tokyo that good, but I can veto Marunouchi and Shibuya - it's too crowded and loud there. I know our major office will be situated in Marunouchi, but no closeness to the job, fancy restaurants and great shopping will make me live in all that noise”. 

“No, the apartment is in Shiodome ward close to the Tokyo Bay. It's a much quieter ward, and it has some great walking spaces as well as restaurants nearby”. 

“Alright, it's a good choice. Make sure the apartment meats all of Alex’s needs. You and I can live pretty much anywhere, but she needs special accommodations both at home and in her lab. I've covered the lab part, by the way. It has everything she needs from technical standpoint, and they will be installing some anti-UVA glass in the windows there. She’d be both safe and enjoying her view”. 

“That's great. I really hate it when she has to hide behind all those layers of clothes. I wish she was normal sometimes”. 

“She is normal period, she is just unhealthy. We all have specific allergies, hers is just harder to avoid”. 

“I know, I know. But don't you feel a pull to show her off to the world, or take her on a vacation to the seas, but we can't?” 

“I did. And I wish she could take her mask off when she accompanies us to the galas”. 

The redhead has heard enough. Apparently, her so-called (and legally) ‘partners’ have been planning to move to Tokyo for more than two months. It's obvious they won't leave National City and LCorp headquarters for good, but such accommodations mean that their Tokyo adventure will take months. Months Alex can't give. How long have they been planning this? And all without Alex. They decide on everything important without her. _'How can it be fair? I'm their partner! But I'm the partner for some five months, toy for a year and a bit more. They have been married for three years and dating for four more – it overweights everything I am for them. They just want me, but they don't respect me, they don't love me, they just toy with me. I can't-'_. She has to think about it, process all the information. Alone preferably. 

So, the Dark Scientist proceeds to the kitchen, takes a takeout paper cup and sets a coffee maker on. Then she returns to the bedroom to dress up. Alex has no time to apply her special sunscreen and just puts a long sleeve shirt, jeans, leather jacket, fedora hat, sneakers, bandana, and sunglasses. _‘That will do’_. She isn't quiet enough though because both Lena and Sam enter the open living room just as Alex has stormed through to take her coffee. 

“Hey, Precious One, why aren't you sleeping?” Lena asks amused. “And where are you going? It's still a full-on day and you haven't called our driver, I'd know about it”. 

“Did you apply your sunscreen at least?” Sam shares the confusion seeing the redhead on her way out of their apartment. 

“Who are you two talking to?” Alex says without even turning around. “You can continue pretending I'm not here”. With that she calmly leaves not bouncing the door behind her. Sam and Lena just stand in the living room stunned and puzzled. Their partner is not outraged or wounded. She seems betrayed, and they don't know why.

***

Alex has been walking down the street without a purpose for barely an hour now, and she already feels nauseous. She really should have applied sunscreen. Sunscreen. She has some in her backpack, but it's the tube the redhead had promised to bring Alexis next time she visits. _  
**Alexis**   
_.

“Mrs. Greywall, good afternoon. I know it's an extremely short notice, but can I see Alexis today? I can be there in 20 minutes”.

***

“Hey, Alexis!”

“Alex!” a slender girl of 7 years old and with gorgeous bright-red curls runs to her and captures the scientist in a tight hug. “I missed you so much!” 

“I missed you too, my moon girl. How have you been doing?” the older redhead holds her soulchild close, not wanting to let her go for all the money in the world. When dark and lonely, Alex knows she still has Alexis and her mother to seek some warmth from. Yes, her relationship with Eliza is pretty much stained, but her mother will always take her in if anything happens. 

“It has been awesome! We've been to the zoo, and I didn't get a rash or problems with breathing! Your cream works!” Alexis giggles right to her mentor’s ear, which makes Alex melt down of cuteness. Reluctantly, she lets the girl go and leads her to the game zone. It's wonderful the sunscreen helps Alexis now, but it can be not enough for her in the future. It's the girl, not Alex herself, why the scientist has been working even more vigorously last seven months. She wants Alexis safe from the suffering solar urticaria brings. Safe once and for all. 

“Who did you like most? I love Panthera. Tigris and onca the most” Alex sees Alexis ready to burst with want to tell her mentor everything.

_*20 minutes of Alexis’ rant after*_

“And what's with your ladies?” the redhead junior asks nonchalantly. Yep, Alex and she discuss things like that and more. The girl is definitely more mature than other kids of her age”.

_*10 minutes of Alex’s rant after*_

“So, you're going to Japan?” Alexis asks with small voice and plays with her shirt. “You're gonna leave?”

The redhead’s heart bleeds from hearing her soulchild so upset. “No, my sweet melon, I won't. They expect me to, but I can't. I'm not leaving you for so long once I’ve found you. And, besides, I just can't leave in next two or three months. I've got business to do. Remember my childhood friend Vasquez?” 

The sigh the girl lets out makes Alex more at ease. “What are you going to do then?” 

“I don't know. Probably talk to them and say that I can't leave. They will go and have time to reevaluate whether they need me at all. I'm my own independent person, and I won't take people making decisions for me”. 

“It's not fair”. 

“Yes, it's not fair-” 

“No” Alexis interrupts her mentor. “You are not fair”. 

“What do you mean, sweetheart?” Alex is confused. Profusely. 

“I can see you only when you decide to visit. You make choices for me” the redhead junior tries to look impassive, but Alex catches the undertones of hurt. 

“I- Alexis, Little One- You know- You must know Mrs. Greywall has my number, right? You can call me, or rather Mrs. Greywall can call me, and I will come”. 

“She has?” Alexis looks oh so hopeful, and the Danvers’ heart breaks for her. 

“Yeah, you can ask for me anytime, dear” the scientist then reaches for her soulchild's hands and takes them between hers. 

“And you will come?” 

“As soon as I can, my moon girl. As soon as I can”.

***

“Mom?”

“Alex, dear. How have you been doing?” 

“Mom, are you still in the city for that conference?” 

“Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow. Why?” 

“Can I come to see you?” 

“Oh, my child. Why are you crying?” 

“Mom, can I just come? I will tell you. Just not now, not on the phone”. 

“Of course. I will text you the address and room number. Shall I prepare a bath for you?” 

“Yes, please. I'll arrive soon”. 

“I'll be waiting”.

***

“Come in, Alex. Let me take your hat and jacket”.

Alex allows her mother to take her clothes obediently and waits for the next orders. It's obvious for Elisa, seeing her only child crying, stooping her shoulders and not responding, that the Danvers heir shut down. “Let's sit at the living room. I've made you hot cocoa”. 

The scientist looks up as a small child checks back whether their parents gave them a new toy for real. 

“Yes, hot cocoa, dear. In the living room. Come”. 

There's no words for the next 10 minutes. The next second Eliza sits down, the redhead throws herself onto her mother and sobs uncontrollably muttering something incomprehensible. 

“What about a bath, honey? I made your favorite bath with milk and stuff”. 

With the barely visible nod Alex stands up and leaves for the bathroom. The Danvers matriarch just lets out a heavy sigh. What has happened to upset her brilliant and strong but vulnerable daughter so much? The cocoa remains on the table. Untouched. Long forgotten.

***

Sam and Lena alternate calling Alex, her lab phone, her friends and close colleagues - no one has any information about their partner's whereabouts. It's very uncommon for her to leave like that, and it was Alex who told the famous ‘Luthrias’ how to deal with arguments and how to talk to each other. Yes, she's no saint and she would slam the door and storm out in the heat of the argument. But the scientist would always come back no more than two hours later to talk and go to sleep with her lovers without any grudges between them. It's been 4,5 hours now, and both women are worried.

“How could I forget about it?” the Arias woman shouts unexpectedly. 

“What?” she hears Lena’s questions from the office. 

“Eliza is in town for the conference!” 

“But they aren't very close” Luthor comes back to the living room with a phone in her hand. “I hardly imagine Alex calling her mother apart from holidays”. 

“Just look,” Sam explains, “Alex has no other apartment, she is not at work and not at her friends’. She doesn't tour the bars. Where else she would be?” 

“Alright, I’ll call her”. 

“Mrs. Danvers, good evening. I'm sorry for calling so late, but we are looking for Alex. She left and we can't get in touch with her for several hours already”. 

“Oh, I know very well where my child is” Eliza answers with the motherly reprimanding tone. “She’s here. Devastated, hurt, and crying. What have you two done to break her down like that?” 

“She's at yours and crying?”

***

When Alex leaves the bathroom, her mother is finishing serving the table.

“Alex, honey, come. I've ordered your favorite comfort food” Elisa gestures to the set dining table and leaves for the kitchen briefly to take juice glasses. 

“Oh, thank God. I'm starving” the redhead exclaims and rushes to the table. She doesn't wait for her mother and simply plunges into savoring a pork steak with mustard. “It's delicious. Where did you order it?” 

“There's a Ukrainian restaurant nearby and that I frequent every visit here. You know I've never enjoyed those potstickers from Chinese restaurants” and the older blonde cringes while taking a spoon of the best soup people could invent. “But the dumplings in that Ukrainian place with mashed potatoes and livers are even better than cherry pierogi from that Polish place, and I would sell my soul to have those everyday”. 

There's a ghost of a smile on Alex's lips at her mother's antics. It's a common knowledge how much tasty food the older Danvers takes for both inspiration and to allow her brain to work in such capacities. 

“I'm happy you are feeling better, my child. You breakdown shattered my heart” Eliza says with the softest voice imaginable. “What's our code now?” 

This time a smile reaches the redhead’s eyes. She remembers vividly the code system she and her parents had in her early teens to indicate how they would cope with their bad days. It's a ton of precious memories no one would forget. 

“Cinnamon and orange, please”. 

“‘Meet Joe Black’ and silent cuddling it is. Finish your food and come to the living room. I will deal with the dishes in the morning” with that Eliza leaves the table to bring everything they need for a movie night”. 

It's only 10 minutes into the film when Lena arrives with a knock on the door. She looks sad and pleading which is a rare look on the Luthor’s face. When Eliza lets her in, the ravenhead doesn't even greet the older woman and rushes to her lost partner. 

“Alex, darling, I'm sorry. We both are sorry we made you this said. We are sorry for your tears. Please, come home and tell us what's wrong. We can't go to bed without you and with a clear sprain in our relationship” The CEO wants to take her lover’s hand, but the redhead scouts the attempt and moves father from her partner on the couch. With a quiet but strong voice she replies. 

“You don't get it, do you?” Alex raises her head and challenges Lena with her accusing glare. “You didn't make me sad, and my tears were not for you too. You made me mad. Furious” the younger Danvers turns away and adds with small voice. “Unwanted”. 

The pause that occurs is simply from the scientist waiting for the Luthor's reaction. And her reaction is bewilderment. 

“When were you going to tell me about Tokyo?” the redhead confronts Lena at last. “Or you would just make me face the fait accompli?” 

Only then the ravenhead realizes what this case is about. Damn Tokyo. They... They excluded Alex from the discussion and deciding. Her thought chain is interrupted by the loud verdict sounding from the redhead’s lips. 

“You have no respect for me, so no tears in your honour. No. Please, leave”. 

And this Lena does.

***

“What have they done to you?” Eliza slowly comes closer to her daughter and cradles her in her arms. “Cry, dear. Cry if it makes you feel better”.

And Alex cries. And Alex tells her mother everything she heard her fake partners discuss. The matriarch gets more and more broody with every word that leaves her precious child’s mouth. She has never approved of her daughter’s choice of partners, and this case was one of her arguments in their loud crossfire they had upon Alex’s announcement. Elisa has been so afraid the married couple would exclude her precious child from decision making, and here this happens. 

“But it's not why I'm crying, mom. Not exactly” the redhead says confidently after resurfacing from here another trip to the ‘Sobworld’. 

“What was it then, honey?” the older blonde questions as she lays her child down, head in her lap, and starts combing the gorgeous red hair with her fingers. 

“Do you remember my ecstasy when I found the child subject for my solar urticaria research?” 

“I do. You found a girl in the orphanage here in National City. Why?” 

“I've been visiting her now and then just to see her and spend some time together” every word is a torture to Alex. Her heart aches, her eyes ache, but she can't cry anymore, she just shudders. “We've got so close that it hurts not to have her every day. I want to hold her, I want to teach her constellations and everyday science, I want to shield her from the sun and the rudeness this society has for people like us. I just want her...” next words remain unspoken as the younger Danvers buries her face in the crook of her mother's neck. 

“Oh, dear. You bonded with the child” the older blonde says while caressing Alex’s spine. 

The answer comes in a tiny nod to her shoulder. 

“And you can't take her in”. 

Alex raises her head and calms her breathing. “I can. I could do it alone. I’d manage. But I'm not alone”. 

“Have you discussed it with them?” 

“No” the scientist shakes her head. “I mean, they don't want me, why would they want her?” she takes a deep breath. “Besides, they are working on a technology to produce a fertilized ovum from only women’ material. They want their own child, not a stranger. Otherwise, why would they fuss so much about it”. 

“No, dear, you can’t speak for them here. Did they tell you explicitly they didn’t want to adopt?” Eliza gets in her strict-and-serious Mom mode. 

“They didn’t, but-” 

“Did you even discuss the children topic then?” 

“No, but-” 

“Then you can’t speak for them, Alex. You need to talk to them about it” the older Danvers seeks for her daughter’s eyes to convey the message. 

“I was going to all along the… whatever this is” the redhead answers honestly. “But I can’t do it right now. I’m in no peace of mind”. 

“All right, dear. Let’s go to sleep. I’ll check if I can book this room for one more night so you could stay with me. But you’ll have to talk to your partners first thing into the week, promise me”. 

“I promise”.

***

Monday rolls in rather quickly for Alex’s liking. She is thankful to her mother for Sunday’s evening shopping, but now she has to work in the same building with Sam and Lena. The Dark Scientist just hopes they won't disturb her at her lab. It's her sanctuary, and Alex doesn't want to taint this place with personal drama.

Once her working hours are coming to an end and it's time for her usual lunch, the redhead strolls confidently in the CEO's office to the quiet and shy greeting from Lena's PA. When she enters, both her partners are sitting on the couch, boxes of food for three on the table. 

“I'm not here to have lunch with you” Danvers woman says before any of them can greet her. Both Sam and Lena’s faces fall. “I'm going home and then ordering a ton of sushi for supper. There’s a talk due today”. 

“All right” the two voices agree in unison. 

_‘I'm so happy you're back’_ by Sam drowns in the sound of a loudly closed door.

***

“I'm sorry- We're sorry for excluding you from the Tokyo planning” Lena breaks the silence that captured the room as soon as the trio got seated. “You have so much on your plate, and we didn't want to burden you with all this planning”.

Both Sam and Lena have decency to look sheepish, so Alex’s remark _'Oh, so that is the reason'_ dies on her tongue. Instead, she just takes a deep breath and explains her reaction. Just as all the relationship literature teaches. 

“So, let's forget about the planning itself for a minute, even if I **could** add something I need that you don't know of or relief you of some not so necessary preparations. Let's put it away for now. But did it cross your mind that I may be unavailable for this trip, huh?” 

The surprise is evident in the brunettes’ eyes. Surprise and shame. 

“What do you mean by... unavailable?” Sam asks with a trembling voice. 

“I wouldn't be able to go with you even if I wanted”. 

“But you don't have anything to pressing at LCorp now, at least nothing that can't be solved from the lab in Tokyo” now it's the Luthor who tries to navigate Alex’s front. “What is-” 

“You think my whole life revolves around you and LCorp, don't you?” the redhead feels she gets too negatively emotional, so she shakes herself and continuous calmly. **Calmly**. “I have things that hold me in National City. I can't leave for so long, especially not now”. 

“But you’ve never told us about anything like that. We didn't know” Arias relents. “Sorry, we just had to ask, not assume”. 

“You had to. This way you would’ve been reminded about my childhood friend Susan Vasquez who is currently in a coma. I'm her emergency contact as she has no family, and I have to make sure that her will to be unplugged a year into her coma is carried properly. I have to make sure of her business and inheritance after that as well. Now is a very bad timing for moving, even temporarily” tears threaten to spill, but the scientist promised herself not to cry today. 

“How could we forget about it?” Lena can't believe she did it. This among anything else. 

“You were so devastated when she nearly drowned last summer” Sam sits with her eyes wide from disbelief, then the look in her eyes changes for sorrow from remembrance of just how deep into hurt Alex was then. “I'm sorry we forgot, Alex. Truly”. 

“Forgetting is okay. Not asking me is not though. You need to stop ‘taking care’ of me. I'm not a child, I have rights in this relationship, and you should respect them” the redhead stands up and comes up to her partners. “Please, include me next time”. 

“Pinky swear” sounds from ‘Luthrias’. 

“Could you still join us after the whole Vasquez thing? The opening is in two months, so we need to spend four months there. We will miss you” Lena takes Alex’s right hand and clutches it in her both. She can't imagine four months without one of her loves. 

“There's a second thing I haven't told you about” Danvers states and hangs her head. “Lena, do remember subject SUS-0167-CS3U?” 

“I do?” she answers with uncertainty. 

“I've very close with her, and she got attached to me. I can't just leave her for four, or even two months. She needs me” Alex sighs. Oh, how she wishes she could just take Alexis with her to Tokyo. But there's Sam and Lena. Besides, adoption is a long process, and there's no certainty she would even be allowed to adopt to the girl by the authorities. 

“She? Who is this ‘she’? Did you find someone else?” Sam asks with fear and disgust in her tone. 

“No, Sammy” the raven-haired heiress hurries to deny the statement. “It's a kid Alex found for our solar urticaria research”. 

“Oh”. 

“Exactly” the redhead echoes. “Oh”. 

“So, what does it mean?” Sam seems retreating into herself. “You want to adopt a child?” 

“I do” Alex confirms. “And not just any child. This particular child. Her name is Alexis, she has the same disease as I do, and she's just so wonderful” the R&D head smiles dreamingly, eyes watery. 

The pause takes some time to wrap itself up. 

“Ladies, what do you think of postponing this discussion for tomorrow? It has been a lot of information. We all need to digest, so to say. Let's continue with our Tokyo crisis tomorrow during lunch, and the adoption issue this weekend. We can go to the condo in the suburbs and just isolate ourselves for a bit. What do you say?” Lena suggests. 

Both the other women nod. 

“Now, shall I take a bottle of white wine from the fridge, and you two set everything to watch _‘LoT’_?” 

Next second all three women set into motion. They’re tide together by love, and there's no denying they’ll overcome their first crisis with grace. And lots of talks. And kisses. And cuddling. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, I'm not only on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ay_malaia) but also on [Tumblr](https://aymalaia.tumblr.com%22) now. Come to discuss Supergirl-y stuff and talk just about anything. Also, prompt me. I don't promise I'll use your prompts, but I'll seriously consider if they suit my universe.  
> Don't be shy, leave a comment, whether it's praise or critique. Pretty please!  
> Otherwise, have a nice day/night. Take care of yourselves, and see you soon.


End file.
